


Fictober 2018 Day 23: Friends to Enemies to Lovers

by Piensodemasiado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, football team, if thats a thing, team captain baekhyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - ¿Estás bien? – la mano de Jongdae en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse momentáneamente. Sin darle más coba, el capitán asintió con la cabeza y se colocó el casco, corriendo tras sus compañeros, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse al que había sido su mejor amigo tantos años, y que le había acabado traicionando.





	Fictober 2018 Day 23: Friends to Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy LIVING con este tema. Lowkey inspirado en el mv de Love me Right que es el mejor videoclip de EXO ever. fight me. Enjoy!

\- Ya están aquí – anunció Jongdae, asomándose por la ventana del vestuario para ver al equipo contrario entrar en la pista.

Baekhyun sintió un peso en el pecho, diferente a la anticipación y la adrenalina que solía sentir antes de cada partido. Fingiendo que terminaba de colocarse el casco y los protectores, intentó parecer lo más confiado posible. Como capitán del equipo, no podía permitirse echar abajo los ánimos de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, la marcha de Chanyeol los había afectado a todos en más o menos medida. Baekhyun se mordió la lengua, una pregunta bailando entre sus labios, deseando salir de su boca.

\- ¿Está Chanyeol con ellos? – preguntó Minseok, diciendo en voz alta lo que seguramente todos estaban pensando.

Jongdae solo asintió, mirando fijamente a Baekhyun, esperando ver su reacción.

El capitán tragó saliva y empujó sus emociones hacia adentro, donde no pudieran salir al exterior. Dando una palmada para atraer la atención de sus compañeros, les indicó a todos que se pudieran en la tradicional posición de corrillo. Tenía que distraerles, no podía dejar que el asunto creciera más de lo que debía (los chicos ya habían empezado a murmurar).

\- Está bien, equipo – empezó Baekhyun, con una seguridad en sí mismo que en ese momento no sentía -. Es el primer partido de la temporada, así que perder está fuera de nuestras opciones. Pase lo que pase, no podemos dejar que se clasifiquen, ¿entendido?

Las voces de sus compañeros corearon, apoyando sus palabras, al unísono.

\- Así que ahora vamos a salir ahí, y vamos a darlo todo como siempre hemos hecho – continuó, satisfecho al empezar al ver la característica emoción en los ojos de sus compañeros -. Y vamos a dejar claro a cualquiera que haya dudado de nosotros que somos los mejores – añadió después, el resentimiento filtrándose en su voz -. ¡¿Entendido?!

Los chicos volvieron a gritar todos a la vez como siempre hacían, y acto seguido la campana sonó, haciendo que el vestuario comenzara a vaciarse, los jugadores saliendo al campo. Baekhyun los observó movilizarse, sintiendo como se deshinchaba cuando todos los ojos ya no estaban en él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la mano de Jongdae en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse momentáneamente. Sin darle más coba, el capitán asintió con la cabeza y se colocó el casco, corriendo tras sus compañeros, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse al que había sido su mejor amigo tantos años, y que le había acabado traicionando.

 

-

 

Chanyeol vio a los jugadores del equipo rival acercarse al centro del campo, donde ellos ya los esperaban; y sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a la figura de corta estatura que llevaba la banda de capitán. Cuando Baekhyun estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que Chanyeol pudiera distinguir sus rasgos a través de la rejilla del casco, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado cuando el que había sido su amigo no le devolvió la mirada. A cada rostro que veía, encontraba rabia, pena, o incluso repulsión; pero Baek ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba ahí.

La campana volvió a sonar, indicando a los capitanes que se encontrasen en medio del campo para darse la mano y desearse suerte. Jongin se colocó enfrente de Baekhyun justo en la línea divisoria, y Chanyeol pudo escuchar algo de la conversación.

\- ¿Listo para morder el polvo, Byun? – provocó Jongin, con su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Sigue soñado, Kim – devolvió el mayor -. Esta es nuestra.

Los dos capitanes volvieron a sus posiciones, ambos equipos preparándose para comenzar. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que se diera por comenzado el partido crearon una tensión tan palpable que parecía que pudiera cortarse con cuchillo. Chanyeol respiró hondo, mentalizándose para dejar la mente en blanco, con un único objetivo: traer la victoria a su equipo.

 

-

 

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Baekhyun, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Nadie pareció oírle.

\- …y por esas razones, Park nos ha comunicado que no jugará en nuestro equipo en la próxima temporada – hasta en la voz del entrenador se podía escuchar la decepción que en el momento pesaba en el pecho de todos los chicos.

\- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? – susurró Jongdae a su lado, tan incrédulo como Baekhyun se sentía.

El capitán negó lentamente con la cabeza. No podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo iba Chanyeol a hacer algo así? ¿Cómo iba a traicionarles de esa manera? ¿Cómo iba a tomar esa decisión sin siquiera hablar con él antes? Lo mirase como lo mirase, Baekhyun no podía meterse en la cabeza que algo como aquello estuviera pasando. Era como una pesadilla, no parecía real.

En cuanto acabó la reunión, y sin decir una palabra a nadie, corrió a dónde había dejado su bici, y condujo sin pensarlo hasta la casa de su mejor amigo. Era cierto que hacía un par de semanas que había notado raro a Chanyeol. Su amigo había estado anormalmente callado, apenas contestando a los mensajes de que se mandaban por el grupo que tenían con los demás del equipo, incluso tardando días en responder a los que le mandaba Baekhyun por privado. El capitán lo había achacado al estrés de los exámenes finales. Pero los finales habían acabado hacía dos días. Baekhyun debía haber sospechado algo cuando le escribió a su amigo sobre si irían juntos a la reunión que había convocado el entrenador por el fin de temporada, y Chanyeol ni siquiera había recibido el mensaje.

A punto de ser atropellado más de una vez, y con el corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, Baekhyun llegó a la casa de su amigo, dejando caer la bici de cualquier manera y llamando al timbre insistentemente. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, su corazón se acabó de romper al ver la mirada triste en los ojos de Chanyeol, que le confirmaban que todo era verdad.

Apenas escuchó las escusas que ponía su amigo, algo sobre cómo le habían llamado los de Skidmore tras el último partido, otras cosas acerca de lo buena oportunidad que era para conseguir becas deportivas. Pero nunca una disculpa. Y, si lo pensaba con la mente fría, Baekhyun entendía que su amigo no tenía que disculparse por nada. Quizás era por eso que el enfado le llegó tan hondo, porque en el fondo lo comprendía. Comprendía las decisiones que había tomado Chanyeol, aunque no quisiera. 

Pero en ese momento se mintió a sí mismo. Demasiado dolido como para actuar como un adulto. Quería odiar a Chanyeol, pero no podía, así que soltó toda su rabia en forma de insultos y frases hirientes. Gritar era más fácil que llorar en ese momento. Ignorando el dolor en los ojos de su amigo, Baekhyun cogió su bici y volvió por donde había venido, no sin antes decirle a Chanyeol unas palabras que jamás pensó que le diría.

\- No quiero volver a saber de ti.

 

-

 

Los vítores y gritos de euforia llenaron el vestuario, cuando el equipo anfitrión volvió al vestuario tras darse por terminado el partido. Habían ganado. Por poco, pero habían ganado. A Baekhyun le dolía la cara de sonreír, y de la fuerza con la que sus compañeros se lanzaban contra él para abrazarle y felicitarle. Se permitieron unos segundos se celebración antes de que el entrenador llegase al vestuario, para darles el discurso de siempre: este sólo era el primer paso. Había que concentrarse y jugar igual de bien todos los partidos de la temporada. Afirmaba tener la sensación de que éste sería el año en el que se llevarían la copa a casa. Baekhyun se rio mentalmente, pues era lo que llevaba diciendo el hombre los cuatro años que él llevaba en el equipo. Aun así, el capitán estaba demasiado feliz como para desanimar a los demás con su reflexión, así que solo coreó la respuesta como todos.

Tras ducharse y cambiarse a unos vaqueros y una sudadera, Baekhyun salió del vestuario conversando animadamente con Jongdae sobre el siguiente partido. Los dos se pararon en seco al ver a Jongin, el capitán del equipo contrario, apoyando en la pared del pasillo, como si los estuviera esperando.

\- Bien jugado, Byun – dijo el chico, con una sonrisa amistosa. Baekhyun se quedó quieto unos segundos, pillado por sorpresa ante la inusual actitud.

\- Lo mismo digo – contestó finalmente -. Aunque no lo bastante bien – añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jongin se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Hemos conseguido suficientes puntos para clasificarnos, al menos. Lo que quiere decir que volveremos a vernos las caras. Y la próxima vez no os lo pondremos tan fácil.

Baekhyun asintió con la cabeza, la parte de él que amaba los retos bailando de emoción.

\- Hay algo más – le detuvo Jongin, cuando Baekhyun y Jongdae se disponían a salir al exterior, dando por terminada la conversación -. Quiere hablar contigo.

Baekhyun frunció el ceño. Sabía que tenía que haber algo más detrás de las amistosas intenciones del otro capitán. Antes de que pudiera responder, Jongin se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.

\- Por favor – el capitán parecía sincero -. Está fuera, esperándote junto al campo. Te echa de menos.

Jongin le dirigió una última mirada, y luego se encaminó afuera, dándole una palmada suave en el hombro antes. Jongdae tiró de su mano, una pregunta muda en sus ojos. “¿Quieres que te acompañe?”. Baekhyun negó con la cabeza, era algo que tenía que hacer antes o después. Respirando profundamente una última vez, emprendió el camino hacia el exterior, dirigiéndose al lugar que Jongin le había indicado.

 

-

 

Chanyeol tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol de los que crecían en los laterales del campo. La luz de los focos le iluminaba el rostro parcialmente, creando sombras en sus facciones. Tan solo hacía unos meses que no le veía, pero Baekhyun juraría que algo había cambiado en él. Conforme sus pasos le acercaban a Chanyeol, el capitán sentía como si toda la confianza en sí mismo se derrumbase, dejándole desnudo. Nunca se le había dado bien construir muros contra Chanyeol.

\- Jongin me ha dicho que querías hablar.

Chanyeol levantó la mirada de su móvil al escuchar la voz de Baekhyun, la sorpresa obvia en su rostro. Y los nervios también. Y algo más que el capitán no conseguía identificar.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías.

El corazón de Baekhyun se encogió al escuchar la familiar voz grave. Cada vez le costaba más negarse a sí mismo que lo había echado de menos.

\- Aquí estoy.

Chanyeol lo miró a los ojos con la expresión de un cachorro al que alguien acaba de regañar. En otra ocasión, Baekhyun se hubiera reído. Siempre había pensado que era ridículo lo niño que parecía su amigo a veces, a pesar de pasar del metro noventa. 

\- Sólo quería decirte… - empezó el chico, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Baekhyun, quién se sentía como si estuviera en el borde de un precipicio, y fuera a caer al vacío en cualquier momento – que lo siento. Siento no haberte dicho nada. Y siento haber dejado que nos pasara esto.

Lo que más había dolido a Baekhyun no había sido la supuesta ‘traición’ de Chanyeol, ni que siquiera que no se lo hubiera dicho antes, y que se hubiera tenido que enterar a través del entrenador. Lo que más le había dolido había sido que, después de haberse ido de su casa en la bici esa tarde, Chanyeol no hubiera intentado hablar con él. Que no hubiera tratado siquiera de arreglar las cosas. Baekhyun no lo habría admitido en voz alta, pero se había sentido como algo desechable. 

Y esa era la razón por la que, al escuchar esas palabras, el capitán terminara de romperse, empezando a llorar sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. En un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y todo lo que había estado meses intentando contener, salió al exterior, como agua sucia. Baekhyun se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose en la hierba, con el rostro cubierto por las manos, avergonzado de mostrarse tan débil delante de Chanyeol.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse, levantó la vista, secándose los mocos en la manga de la sudadera sin importarle si el otro chico lo juzgaba. Chanyeol se había sentado también, quedándose a su lado y observándole llorar. Baekhyun no se sorprendió nada de ver cómo los ojos de su amigo también estaban húmedos. Soltó una húmeda carcajada.

\- No me puedo creer que te vayas a poner a llorar sólo de verme – admitió, con la voz aún algo afectada.

Chanyeol levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

\- ¿Enserio te están riendo de mí ahora mismo? ¿Tú?

Baekhyun volvió a reírse, bajando la vista a sus manos, arrancando hojitas de hierba sin darse cuenta. Después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio, el capitán volvió a hablar.

\- No lo he conseguido, ¿sabes? – confesó, sin levantar la vista del suelo, donde continuaba destrozando el césped -. He intentado estar enfadado, como todos los demás. He intentado creer de verdad que eras una mala persona, que nos traicionaste y que nunca te importamos nada – hizo una pausa, tragando saliva -. Pero es que yo sé que no eres así. Sé que el equipo te importaba, y que de verdad te gustaba jugar con nosotros – Chanyeol guardó silencio -. Reaccioné de esa manera porque de pronto pensé que el último año de instituto no íbamos a estar juntos. Y me asusté, porque no sabía qué iba a hacer cuando ya no te tuviera todos los días. Fue como si te llevasen de mi lado antes de tiempo, porque yo aún me estoy haciendo a la idea de que cuando nos vayamos a la universidad, seguramente acabemos lejos. Y no podía creer que ni siquiera me lo hubieras dicho.

Al acabar de hablar, Baekhyun se atrevió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Chanyeol, que, como siempre, eran un libro abierto.

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo – dijo el chico después de un momento -. Cuando mis padres me propusieron cambiarme a Skidmore, lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. También tenía miedo de separarme de ti – Baekhyun no pudo evitar notar como se refería a él en concreto, en lugar de a todo el equipo. Esto era algo entre ellos dos. Pensar en eso hacía que el capitán sintiera una calidez extraña en el pecho -. Cuando llamé a Skidmore para aceptar la beca, no sabía cómo iba a decírtelo. La administración se me adelantó. Ese mismo día se lo comunicaron los de dirección al entrenador, y él os lo dijo en la reunión. Cuando apareciste en mi casa me pilló tan desprevenido, y tú estabas tan enfadado, que no supe manejarlo. Me dijiste que no querías volver a saber de mí, y por mucho que quisiera ir detrás de ti, también quise respetarte – Chanyeol suspiró, pasándose una mano por el blanco cabello -. No me pude equivocar más.

Baekhyun escuchó todo con un nudo en la garganta. Los dos habían sido unos idiotas. Sintiéndose libre de un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y encontrándose con que lo que les había hecho distanciarse, estaba en ese momento muy lejos de ellos; el capitán colocó su mano encima de la de Chanyeol, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado, sin pensar muy bien en qué estaba haciendo. Sólo lo mucho que había echado de menos tenerlo así de cerca.

\- Estás perdonado – murmuró entonces, la mirada fija en cómo sus manos encajaban como piezas de un puzle -, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de la humillante derrota que has sufrido esta noche.

Chanyeol soltó una carcajada, apretando la mano de Baek en la suya, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

\- Espera a la próxima jornada, te vas a enterar – se burló de vuelta el más alto, poniéndose algo más serio un poco después -. Pero ya enserio, entendería si no quisieras volver a… ya sabes, estar como antes – dijo tímidamente.

Baekhyun encontraba adorables muchas de las cualidades de Chanyeol, pero su timidez era sin duda una de sus favoritas, y no la veía muy a menudo. Con cuidado, soltó la mano de su amigo y se puso de rodillas en la hierba, moviéndose hasta estar frente a él, e inclinándose para abrazarlo. Chanyeol respondió inmediatamente, estrechando la delgada cintura de Baek entre sus brazos, y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

\- Sí que quiero volver a como estábamos antes – murmuró el capitán contra el pelo del otro, inhalando el familiar olor que le había acompañado durante casi toda su vida, y sintiendo de nuevo la calidez en su pecho. 

Chanyeol empezó a acariciar la espalda de su amigo de arriba a abajo, sin separarse ni un centímetro, habiéndole echado demasiado de menos como para dejarlo ir tan pronto. Al poco, se vieron obligados a separarse, cuando la voz del entrenador les amenazó con encerrarles en el recinto si no salían de una vez. Con una sonrisa, Baekhyun ayudó a Chanyeol a levantarle del suelo.

Y si los dos caminaron hasta casa de Baekhyun sin soltar la mano del otro en ningún momento, es algo que sólo saben ellos dos.

Esa noche, Chanyeol durmió en casa de Baekhyun, como había hecho tantas otras veces. Aprovecharon para ponerse al día de los meses en los que no habían hablado. Chanyeol hablaba con entusiasmo de todas las cosas nuevas que estaba descubriendo en su nuevo instituto, y Baekhyun se permitió alegrarse por él. Al acabar de relatar las batallitas con sus nuevos compañeros, Chanyeol guardó silencio un momento, concluyendo en un tono de voz aún más bajo que antes, que aunque todo fuera muy emocionante, le echaba de menos todos los días.

Baekhyun le miró a los ojos en la semipenumbra de la habitación, sin encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía dentro en ese momento. Y, aunque nunca lo había pensado antes, de repente no lo pudo ver más claro. Y os podría jurar que no fue nada raro, ni siquiera inesperado, cuando Baekhyun se deslizó por el colchón hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Chanyeol, y luego lo besó. Las manos del otro viajaron hasta el rostro de su capitán, sujetándolo con suavidad mientras devolvía el beso, sintiendo como si todo volviera a caer en su sitio otra vez.


End file.
